


Z56.0

by Just_once_more



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_once_more/pseuds/Just_once_more
Summary: Шерлоку не раз доводилось разгадывать шифры, но этот - наверняка самый важный из них. Хоть и не самый сложный.





	Z56.0

_«Это же проще простого!»_  — полагает Шерлок, когда слышит странные сочетания букв и цифр впервые. Настолько просто, что этот орешек стоит повертеть в руках подольше. Жахнуть молоточком по скорлупе всегда успеем.

Итак, всё началось в тот день, когда он сам решил, что одного Джона ему мало. Так и сказал, не отрывая взгляда от содержимого пробирки. Кажется, Джон что-то уронил (лишь бы не голову из холодильника — весь эксперимент насмарку!) и недовольно пробурчал:

— В смысле?..

— Много дел, много клиентов, один ассистент.

— Ты тоже один.

— Поэтому так много дел. Я справляюсь, но мне нужны дополнительные руки для всякой бесполезной работы. Бумажки из Скотланд-Ярда подписывать, опросы у психолога проходить... Мне нельзя тратить драгоценное время на  _это_ , ведь все остальные детективы — идиоты. И не надо пытаться испепелить меня взглядом. Я в этом не виноват. Они сами справились. Вот тот же Диммок...

— R46.7, — вздыхает Джон.

Шерлок всё ещё не отвлекается от пробирки, ожидая традиционных объяснений. У Джона есть смешная привычка заполнять молчание репликами, поясняющими предыдущий комментарий, — стоит немного подождать, и он сам выложит на стол не только козыри, но и все карты из рукава. Но Джон молчит, и Шерлок не удерживается от вопроса:

— Что, прости?

— Ничего. Подобрать тебе ассистента будет далеко не просто. Давай попробуем, справится ли Молли.

— Она — патологоанатом.

— А я — врач-травматолог. Для тебя это почти одно и то же.

В исполнении Джона из предложения о сотрудничестве, сделанного Молли на следующее утро, куда-то делись все «необходимо» и «чёртовы идиоты», зато вылезли излишние «было бы замечательно» и «я уже отчаялся за ним угнаться». 

Шерлок невозмутимо стоит рядом, примериваясь пока ещё воображаемой плетью к очередному трупу на столе. Молли хмурится и уточняет:

— Мы не будем делать ничего... противозаконного?

— Ты — точно нет, — поспешно уверяет Джон. — Всё противозаконное обычно делаю я.

— А Шерлок? — В распахнутых глазах Хупер столько удивления, как будто вместо следов Санта Клауса от камина к праздничной ели цепочкой извиваются треугольные отпечатки лапок Пасхальной Утки.

— А Шерлок у нас отвечает за то, чтобы довести ситуацию до того градуса напряжения, когда решить её легальным путём уже не представляется возможным.

— R46.6? — не повышая голоса, предлагает Молли, и Джон заинтересованно вскидывает голову; его губы растягиваются в улыбке. Он протягивает руку, с которой всё никак не сойдёт ореховый оттенок, подаренный ей афганским солнцем, чтобы пожать узкую кисть Молли.

— Мы сработаемся.

Шерлок едва сдерживается от сарказма. Пожалуй, теперь странный шифр заинтересовал его по-настоящему.

Шифрование — целая наука, которую Шерлок постигал долго и с удовольствием. Начинал, как и древние люди, с симметричных шифров, в которых ключ расшифрования и ключ зашифрования одинаков. Интересно, но предсказуемо, а значит, быстро надоедает. Асимметричное шифрование с его вывертами далось не сразу, но особо важные досье Шерлок сберегал в недрах сети именно с его помощью. Самое главное же было надёжно упрятано в черепной коробке. Хорошо, что взломать Чертоги Разума можно только с помощью наркотиков и только изнутри, и хорошо, что никто никогда не доберётся до места, где детские воспоминания соседствуют со сверхсекретными данными о спящих террористических ячейках.

И с цветом глаз Джона, когда, по старой армейской привычке, он открывает их в пять утра по местному времени.

В сочетании букв и цифр, которые произнесла Молли, нет особой загадки. Учитывая расстановку символов, профессии этих двоих, вот так, сразу понявших друг друга, нет никаких сомнений: это какая-то медицинская чушь. Классификация, перечень, протокол, как там это зовётся?.. 

Шерлок сильнее обхватывает себя руками, борясь с искушением сейчас же расколоть своих ассистентов с помощью всесильного Интернета. Обойдётся. Он тоже всесилен.

— Z73.2, — припечатывает Молли при виде Лейстрейда, пытающегося одновременно пить кофе, читать рапорт и отчитывать кого-то по мобильнику, неловко прижатому плечом к уху. Ещё пару минут девушка собирает со стола полицейского разбросанные ручки, ставит их в органайзер, ребром ладони сметает на пол крошки и сахарную пудру от пончиков, выбрасывает обрывки записок в корзину для бумаг. Лейстрейд наблюдает за ней, и щёки его неуклонно розовеют, хотя тон голоса такой же громкий и обвинительный. Когда он заканчивает с отповедью и кладёт трубку, Молли, не прекращая улыбаться, идёт в атаку: — День добрый, детектив-инспектор. Меня заверили, что вы в курсе.

— Ч-чего?

— Я теперь с ними. Ну, с этими двумя самоубийцами.

Лейстрейд морщится и часто-часто моргает, отчего-то пунцовея ещё больше.

— Не в том смысле, Грег, — вмешивается Джон. — Шерлок не успевает, ему нужен второй...

— Я успеваю! — рычит Шерлок — так, что оборачивается даже привычный к подобным всплескам недовольства Джон. — Я тупую работу делать не собираюсь! Гарри, мисс Хупер хотела убедиться, что без вашего ведома на место преступления её никто не... приведёт.

— А собирались?

— Почти привели, — посмеивается Джон, поправляя воротник рубашки, которую так долго выглаживал сегодня утром. — Тебе бы больше отдыхать.

— Да знаю я, времени нет!..

— А на секс вы его находите. Причём не меньше часа-полутора в день, не правда ли? Может, стоит употребить время более рационально?..

— Шерлок, помолчи! — Джон просит очень негромко, всегда. Вот когда требует, умоляет или приказывает — тут да, на повышенных тонах и с такими модуляциями, что любой оратор позавидует. Гром, молнии и скрежет зубовный. В противоположность этому его просьбы касаются ушей как медленно падающие хлопья снега: легко, мимолётно, невесомо. И сейчас в кабинете детектива-инспектора, багрового от смущения, для Шерлока настал февральский вечер. — Мы уже уходим, просто... Грег, всё нормально? В порядке? Тебе... хорошо с ней?

— Несомненно, — быстро отвечает инспектор, а во взгляде, брошенном на открывшего рот для опровержения Шерлока, читается недоверие и паника.

Шерлок захлопывает рот и разворачивается на каблуках, решив, что на сегодня снегопада достаточно. Впереди — дело, изуродованный до потери человеческих черт труп и непойманный ублюдок, сотворивший это. Гораздо интереснее, чем все возможные пассии Лейстрейда.

— R46.4. Не иначе, — задумчиво произносит Молли, очутившаяся на заднем сидении кэба, по левую руку от Шерлока, который молча злится. На её месте обычно сидит Джон, теперь оказавшийся впереди, рядом с водителем, и поэтому труднодоступный для анализа языка тела. Слегка расплывшийся за месяц, прошедший с последнего визита к парикмахеру, переход короткой стрижки в сильную шею мало говорит даже Холмсу.

— Тоже заметила? Не представляю, что он мог бы от нас скрывать.

Шерлок прячет улыбку за прикосновением кожаной перчатки ко рту. Оба его ассистента не такие уж идиоты.

Они продолжают перебрасываться зашифрованными репликами, судя по тону — чаще ироничными, и на месте преступления, и у экспертов, и когда кэб развозит всех по домам. Сперва — задремавшую в машине Молли, потом — Шерлока с Джоном, ступившими на порог 221В вместе с первыми солнечными лучами. Дверь закрывается, оставляя грязный, подлый, омерзительный в своём несовершенстве мир снаружи, и Шерлок укутывается в тёплую темноту, пахнущую нагретым песком, бергамотом и чёрным перцем.

Лимит выдержки, отпущенной Шерлоком на непонятные ему разговоры Джона с Молли, быстро иссякает. Впрочем, решает он, три дня — это очень хороший результат. Если бы Джон вздумал перебрасываться шифрованными сообщениями с кем-то другим, а не с безобидной Хупер, его терпению пришёл бы конец ещё до того, как губы Джона договорили бы первую фразу.

Молли, едва заслышав его приближение, отвлекается от микроскопа, поднимает взгляд и замирает, но уже через пару секунд пальцы тянутся к мобильнику, быстро набирают сообщение и опускают гаджет в карман форменного халата. Шерлок ни на секунду не сомневается, кому она пишет.

Вытащить телефон из кармана увлечённо вещающей о характерных серповидных эритроцитах девушки — пара пустяков. Труднее дождаться, пока Молли наконец-то перестанет излагать прописные истины и пойдёт обедать: естественно, с заботливого напоминания Шерлока. _«Нет, я не голоден. Джон был так любезен, что покормил. Не помню, чем. Кажется, это было сегодня»_.

На мерцающем экране — так и не закрытая переписка с ассистентом номер один. Последнее сообщение набрано жирным шрифтом:

_« **Тревога. R46.1!** »_

Шерлок едва удерживает телефон в руках, когда — сопровождаемый чудовищной вибрацией! — неожиданно приходит ответ:

_«Он что, опять припёрся весь в крови и с гарпуном?!»_

— Пф-ф! — заявляет Шерлок микроскопам и стёклам в лаборатории, горделиво вскидывая голову. Бобровая шапка гвардейца почётного караула ударяется об вытяжку.

Когда Андерсон выходит из отпуска и оба его ассистента, не сговариваясь, почти одновременно обмениваются издевательски-тягучими Y29, у Шерлока внутри сгорают последние предохранители. Больше ничем не сдерживаемое любопытство прорывает плотину, а правая рука ныряет в карман пальто, набирая в поисковике чёртову комбинацию.

Надо же, он был прав в самом первом из своих предположений. Этот шифр — международное обозначение злостного недуга под названием «Контакт с тупым предметом с неопределёнными намерениями». Что ж, ни одним словом не погрешили против истины. Далее в электронный классификатор поочерёдно вбиваются все услышанные Шерлоком шифры.

Итак, Грэм, уходя от вопроса о новоявленной (первой после развода) любовницы, ярко демонстрировал «Подозрительность и явную увёртливость». Согласен. Почему бобровая шапка заслужила от Молли координаты «Причудливого внешнего вида» — оставалось загадкой. Да в Лондоне толпы парней так ходят, им никто и слова не говорит — только восторгаются по-китайски и лезут фотографироваться.

Гораздо хуже то, что оба ассистента поочерёдно наградили Шерлока Кубком Чемпиона в номинациях «Чрезмерный интерес и повышенное внимание к стрессовым событиям» и «Многословие и излишние подробности, делающие неясной причину контакта». Его, ребёнка из интеллигентной семьи и закончившего Оксфорд! И кто? Страдающий ПТСР и ночными кошмарами военный хирург в отставке и женщина-патологоанатом? Женщина?!

Впрочем, — Шерлок передёрнулся, — про кошмары Джона лучше не вспоминать. После того, как он проснулся от щелчка взведённого курка у себя под носом, оружие они оба начали запирать в сейф. Во избежание.

Невыспавшийся Лейстрейд, который, кажется, завёл привычку купаться в эспрессо (если судить по насыщенности запаха), трёт глаза и зевает в кулак. Шерлок вновь заговаривает про нерациональное использование времени и получает тычок локтём под рёбра. Невинно улыбающийся Джон выталкивает его на лестницу, едва не разорвав при этом жёлтую ленту, отмечающую место преступления.

— Его личная жизнь — это его личное дело, Шерлок. Неужели нельзя понять? Он же по нам не проезжается при каждой встрече, хотя мог бы!

— Я не засыпаю на допросах. Если детектив не в состоянии увязать свою сексуальную активность с рабочим графиком, это не только его проблема. Под сомнением всё расследование.

— То есть — твоя бесценная работа.

— Моя. Бесценная. Работа, — цедит Шерлок, завязывая на шее порядком мятый шарф. Джон пристально наблюдает за его пальцами, поддевающими ткань, чтобы просунуть концы шарфа в петлю, и только после того, как Шерлок поправляет складки вокруг горла, поднимает взгляд. Мрачный и тревожный. На языке Шерлока вертятся — кто бы мог подумать! — извинения, но Молли спасает корабль холодной логики от столкновения с айсбергом сантиментов.

— Ты видел? Судя по температуре печени, время смерти примерно семь-семь с половиной часов назад...

Она говорит ещё что-то, выплёскивает на них обоих целый водопад данных. Шерлок стоит под ним, мимоходом вылавливая крупицы важного. Где-то далеко, на границе сознания, в области затылка, вся информация выстраивается ровной цепочкой причин и следствий. Кажется, Джон стоит рядом, под теми же упругими струями воды, но он бесконечно далеко. Так далеко, что это почти пугает привычного ко всяким ужасам Шерлока.

— Джон, — негромко окликает его Молли, закончившая излагать собственные случайные гипотезы, — ты сегодня как в воду опущенный.

— Z54.3, — почти зло бросает он в ответ. — Возможно, Z56.5. Мне нужно на воздух, скоро вернусь.

Время его отсутствия Шерлок использует для того, чтобы расшифровать очередную реплику. Как и предвещал ледяной тон Джона, в его словах нет и не может быть ничего хорошего. «Период выздоровления после психотерапии» Шерлока не удивил, но вот «неподходящая работа» ударила под дых, прошествовала по спине мурашками и завершилась дрожью в ногах — такой резкой и крупной, что удержаться в вертикальном положении Шерлоку удалось только с помощью стены.

— Извини, — говорит он вечером, ставя перед нахохлившимся за ноутбуком Джоном кружку чая. — Ты же знаешь, иногда я просто не могу вовремя остановиться. Так сказать, ходячее R46.2, «странное и необъяснимое поведение».

— Не сомневался, что ты догадаешься.

Констатация факта. К стремительно остывающему (в условиях арктического холода между ними) чаю Джон не притрагивается. Шерлок медленно дышит через рот, прислоняясь бедром к столу, отрезая пути к выходу из комнаты. Есть ещё окно, однако Джон слишком бережёт нервы миссис Хадсон, чтобы пытаться покинуть 221В через него.

— Если ты не хочешь больше работать со мной, я пойму. Наверное, пойму, но принять... не смогу. Никак. Даже мысль об этом ввергает меня в «состояние тревоги с неудачами и несчастьями».

— R45.2. — Джон накрывает глаза ладонями. — По отношению к Лейстрейду ты демонстрируешь классическую «форму плохого обращения со знакомым или другом», Y07.2. Майкрофт постоянно влетает на соседнюю жёрдочку, Y07.3, «форма плохого обращения с официальными лицами». Зачем я помню весь этот массив обозначений — без понятия. Въелось и не стирается, что бы я ни делал.

— Джон. Ты остаёшься?..

Он усмехается, наконец-то обхватывая ладонями — бергамот и раскалённый песок — чашку. Шерлок выдыхает так громко, что сам пугается этого звука: в нём слишком много облегчения. И сантиментов. А, пошло оно всё! Джон сидит за своим ноутбуком, периодически становящимся их общим, пишет в свой блог очередную статью о том, какой Шерлок восхитительно-невыносимый. За это можно простить кочующие из записи в запись упоминания «...и совершенно наивный в некоторых областях обыденной человеческой жизни».

— Куда я от тебя денусь, ходячая иллюстрация национального руководства по психиатрии. Похоже, оберегать тебя от окружающих и окружающих от тебя — моё призвание. Так что можешь гордиться, Шерлок, у меня никогда не будет Z56.0, если будешь продолжать в том же духе. Без работы не останусь. Кстати, чай не так плох, как я ожидал. А теперь, если ты не собираешься никуда срываться, иди сюда. Я хочу немедленно получить твою фирменную Z70.9. И тс-с-с...

Джон прикладывает палец к губам Шерлока, а потом указательный палец сменяют его сухие губы. Занимаются они тем же: ловят и заталкивают обратно почти высказанную вслух расшифровку очередного кода.

«Другая консультация по сексуальным вопросам».

**Author's Note:**

> Все приведённые в тексте диагнозы - реальны. Международная Классификация Болезней десятого пересмотра иногда умиляет до того, что садишься писать фанф.
> 
> Великолепная Человек 123 нарисовала к работе клипарт! http://www.pichome.ru/image/Mwe


End file.
